


075 - Bondy's Jealous of Van's Girlf

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “Could you maybe do one where Bondy is jealous of Van and likes/loves his Van’s girl & Van finds out?”





	075 - Bondy's Jealous of Van's Girlf

You used to think Bondy hated you. He never talked to you across the dinner table, he'd mumble shit about not bringing girlfriends to band practice, and you found out he got your name in Secret Santa but swapped it with Bob. The last one you were kind of happy about to be honest; Bondy got people weird gifts and you ended up with a really beautiful tea set from Bob. You stopped thinking Bondy hated you on a day where two major events transpired.

The first was when you arrived at band practice early due to cutting a shopping trip short. You arrived before Van. Benji and Bondy were there, and as Benji popped out to pick up drinks, you sulked on the couch. "What's wrong with you?" Bondy asked.

"Nothing,"

"Yeah, that's a fuckin' lie. You're normally all rainbows and sunshine. You're being moody," he said, and 'rainbows and sunshine' sounded like a compliment rather than a patronising comparison.

"So?"

"So… moody you, distracted Van." It made more sense that he was concerned about the wider impact of your mood, rather than your actual feelings. You shrugged and continued to play on your phone. He came and sat next to you. "Cheer up, yeah? Whatever it is, it can't be that bad," he offered.

"The girl in the store said I shouldn't wear short-shorts because of 'the shape of my body'," you told him. He thought for a second.

"Well, fuck her, Y/N. You're beautiful, and there's a million guys waiting in line for Van to fuck up so they can swoop in," he said and there was a truth in his voice that was hard to ignore. He looked at you and you started to see it in his eyes then.

The second event happened much later that day. It was after practice, it was after a couple of pubs, it was after a lot of drinks. You had all gone back to Larry and Van's, and you had followed Van to his room to help him bring out some records. Whenever you and Van were drunk and alone the only thing that ever happened was mischief and sex. You were completely stripped of clothes in seconds, lying on your back on the bed. Van was on his knees working hard to make you scream. Then, Bondy walked in. "What the fuck is taking so-" and he froze. You and Van were too drunk to react quickly. As you tried to roll over under a blanket, Van stood quickly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve grinning. You both burst out laughing. You saw it in Bondy's eyes proper then. He didn’t hate you. He really, really fucking liked you.

…

Van was oblivious to Bondy's crush on you at first. He loved you and wanted everyone else to love you too, so when people showed you affection or complimented you, it only served to increase the pride he felt in being your boyfriend. It helped too, that Bondy started to date a girl. Her name was Jess and her hair changed colour every week. You met her as a pale pink, and on the final night she was a soft blue. Jess used to come to band practice too, and to nights out and movie marathons in. You liked her a lot; she had the same sense of humour as Bondy. They seemed compatible and when she stole his hat and wore it for an hour, you wanted to bundle their cuteness up and somehow keep it forever.

They broke up after only a few months. You had been on a double date with them, and Jess was clearly upset about something. Bondy wasn't really doing much to fix that. You had just changed jobs and he wanted to know about that instead. When Jess went to the bathroom you followed shortly after. You waited outside the door for her. As she stepped out and saw you, she gave you an icy glare. She's just displacing her emotions, you thought.

"What's up, Jess?" you asked. She scoffed and walked back to the table without saying anything.

Later, when you had met up with everyone else at someone's house, Bondy and Jess disappeared; not the good you-and-Van-disappear, the bad-probably-fighting-disappear. She came storming through the living room a few minutes later.

"I'm not gonna wait around and be your fucking second choice! She's not ever going to love you like you love her, so get the fuck over it!" she didn't stop to look or speak to any of you. Bondy was right behind her, also continuing through the space like none of you were an audience to the breakdown.

"I don't know what you're fucking talking about. You're mad!"

The front door hadn't slammed, so you knew Jess had stopped. You imagined her turning around and looking at him with an expression of pure rage. "I'm mad? You're in love with Van's fucking girlfriend, Johnny. He's not just your mate, but you kind of rely on him to have a job, you know? And don't even get me fucking started on how awkward you probably make Y/N feel. Fuck you. Fuck your weird fucking crush. Don't call me." Then the door slammed. Music filled the house, so everyone was spared an uncomfortable silence.

You looked over at Van, and he looked sad more than anything. His eyebrows were pulled together and his hands were held together in his lap. He looked over at the archway that led to the front door. He stood up. "Van, I don't think you should-" you went to say that he was probably the last person Bondy wanted to see. Well, maybe second to last after you.

"It's alright, babe," he replied, and leant and kissed your forehead as he walked from the room.

Everyone started to talk again, go back to what they were doing before, unaffected. You listened to the hushed conversation happening in the hall. They emerged quickly, Van's arm around Bondy's shoulders. They walked through the room together and went out into the backyard. You watched them through the window out the corner of your eye. Van lighting Bondy's cigarette. Bondy talking, Van's listening body language - the bouncing leg, the nodding head.

After twenty minutes you tapped Larry on the shoulder. He was sitting at your feet. "Do you think I should go out there?" you asked him. He leant up to look out the window. He watched them for a second, then looked back at you shrugging.

"I don’t know, Y/N. Maybe? Take them beers?"

It was warmer than expected out in the night. The floodlight lit Van and Bondy up. They stopped talking when you walked through the back door. You stood in front of them and handed them the beers. They said thank you. Van held out his hand and when you took it he pulled you to sit on his lap.

"You alright?" you asked Bondy. He looked over at you and nodded.

"I'm sorry, if I've ever…" he started, but didn't really know what to say. He didn't know what he was sorry for, because he'd not really done anything wrong by you.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to… say anything. We're good, yeah?" He glanced at Van briefly, then nodded at you. You leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

When you all went back inside the tension in the air was gone. Someone made a lowkey threesome joke, and it should have made the situation worse but it just helped to break the ice. You and Bondy would probably never be completely normal around each other. He'd never fully open up, and he'd always like you a little more than he should, but it was okay enough. Van's lack of jealousy and judgement helped, and it made you love him more.

As you were falling asleep on a couch with your head in Van's lap he leant down and brushed hair from your face. "You good, Y/N?" he asked. Your eyes were closed, but you nodded and smiled. "I mean like, about all the stuff with Bond," he was speaking in whispers. You opened your eyes and looked up at him. The angle of the light hit his face in a way that made his eyelashes cast long shadows along his cheeks.

"Yeah. You?" He nodded. You sat up a little to kiss him goodnight, then you settled back down. You fell asleep to a soundtrack of The Smashing Pumpkins and happy voices.


End file.
